fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy's Secret Wish!/References
*This episode premiers in Latin America first, on November 3, 2011. *The titlecard to this episode is animated, similar to Channel Chasers. *According to this special, the world of the Fairly OddParents has been in "statis" for 50 years with no character ageing, so that Timmy could keep Cosmo and Wanda forever (This could kind of explain the show floating timeline). At one point, Father Time reverses this wish, causing every human character to age up 50 years. The only unaffected character is Crocker, whose childhood trauma has already aged him. The ageing is eventually reversed after Timmy nearly sacrifices his life to rescue Poof. *Crocker meets Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen again. *Timmy will be appearing as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder again, as will the Crimson Chin. Neither has been seen since Season 6. However, the Cleft portion was a cameo. *The concept of Hocus Poconos is similar to Unwish Island, although the former seems to be where they go if they are wished away for good. In Hocus Poconos, everything is in black and white, and dozens of wishes from prior episodes are seen, including Super Bike, The Gigglepies, and the Magic TV Remote. *After Father Time winds the Earth forward 50 years, everything becomes technologically advanced like in the Futuristic Dimmsdale seen in "Future Lost", and is a parody of the Jetsons. Several characters are also seen in old age, such as Timmy, his parents, Chester, A.J., Vicky, and Chet Ubetcha. Crocker also appears, but is unchanged due to the trauma prematurely aging him on March 15, a reference to the episode "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!". *After Father Time reverses his time progression back to how Dimmsdale originally was, the poof effect that comes up reads "Back To Normal" in the same format as the Back to the Future logo. *Father Time has a slightly resemblance to Mr. Turner, likely a reference to the episode "Father Time!" which involved Mr. Turner and time travel, and also featured Mr. Turner as the title card. *We finally get to see Cosmo and Wanda`s future house. Also one street was called Cosmo and Wanda. *Crocker said he built an Interdimensional Matter Transporter. This is the same name as a trap card in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Interdimensional_Matter_Transporter Interdimensional Matter Transporter] *Cosmo dressing a soccer ball as Poof may be a reference to He Poofs He Scores *Dudley Puppy from Butch Hartman's animated show "TUFF Puppy", makes a non-speaking cameo apperance at one point during the song "A Million Wishes" with white ears. *Hank makes two cameos, first seen as a parade float, later seen in Hocus Poconos. *A running gag is when people mistake the name of a fairy for Zeke. *Another Running gag is when people thinking their in New Jersey. *In the song the dads appear which marks the 3rd apperance of the dads. *Cosmo saying "Roll the clip!" may be a refrence to "This is your wish!" *The map that Denzel used to cross out Jersey City shows highways. *Mr. Crocker thinks that Fairy World is hobokin. *The Gigglepies were seen in Hocus Poconos, however, Timmy never wished for the Gigglepies nor wished them away as they were a real alien species that attacked, enslaved, and then were eventually overtaken and eaten by the Yugopotamians, but he only wished away the last few of their kind after they were seen and heard inside the last box of Invader O's that Timmy's parents found. *In the beginning, after the song, Jorgen said that Timmy should have wished for a better singing voice, but Timmy actually did in the episode Chip Off The Old Chip when he had Chip Skylark's voice. *Poof ahould not have needed a cast because as stated in Fairy Idol, Fairies heal very quickly. *After revealing that he did make a secret wish, Timmy said he wished Cosmo didn't remember the wish. However, at the start of the trial, Cosmo said that he compiled information about all his bad wishes. If it was a secret wish, and Cosmo didn't remember, there should have been no record of it. *Timmy shouldn't have been allowed to wish his parents victors of Miss Dimmsdale pageant as it is against the rules, but he actually only wished to be the judge in the contest to make sure that Vicky does not cheat, and to help his parents feel pretty about themselves in that episode. *The Fairy World Entrance Sign looks different at one time. * At the time of Timmy's trial, Cosmo and Wanda had been his fairy godparents between 52 and 53 years since they were assigned to him at age 8 and the secret wish had been in effect for 50 years. To reach his one millionth wish, during this time, he would have made an average of about 52 wishes a day. * Crocker's Interdimsional Matter Transporter is patterned after the Stargate. * Timmy made 1,000,002 wishes, as he wished that Cosmo would forget that he made the secret wish. \ Goof When Timmy said i wish it was warmer Poof used a wand instead of a rattle Category:References Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 trivia pages Category:Trivia